Ninja Warrior 46
this is a very special tournament as Stage 1 and 2 have been split into 5 countries and each country have their very own course and every Stage 1 and 2 have 85 seconds for Stage 1 and 90 seconds for Stage 2. each country have 20 competitors so it adds up to 100. the countries are Japan USA South Korea UK and Nigeria its also a new era called Ninja Warrior Untouchable and after the tournament they will bring together the Untouchable All-Stars for the 1st time ever its not just held in Midoriyama Studio City other countries have venues in their country for their Stage 1 and 2 Stage 1 Japan Stage 1 85 seconds 1 twenty four timbers 2 cross grip drops 3 fly wheels 4 crazy jump hang 20ft and climb up or down a 40ft cargo net 5 move tackle modified tackle 160k 180k 6 cane lane 7 crazy beam cross 8 double warped wall 4.5m 9 crazy clocks 10 double invisible ladder chutes 7m adding up to 14m Competitors 1 Shinji Kobayashi 2. cross grip 2 Aoi Kanzaki 1. twenty four timbrs 3 Makoto Nagano 2. cross grip 4 Nami Ichinohe 3. fly wheels 5 Yuuji Urushihara 2. cross grip 6 Mina Sorayama CLEAR 4.0 seconds left 7 Kai Fukanuma 4. crazy jump hang 8 Rena Higashi 4. crazy jump hang 9 Hiromasa Katakabe 7. crazy beam cross 10 Mina Sawayama 9. crazy clocks 11 Hidekazu Inoue 1. twenty four timbers 12 Rena Akiyama 9. crazy clocks 13 Taiga Hoshikawa CLEAR 29.0 seconds left 14 Yoko Mori 4. crazy jump hang 15 Bunpei Shiratori 5. move tackle. time out 16 Aoi Hanashima 2. cross grip 17 Masashi Hioki 10. invisible ladder 18 Rie Komiya CLEAR 42.0 seconds left 19 Toshiharu Takami 1. twenty four timbers 20 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 52.0 seconds left 20 attempts 4 clears USA Stage 1 85 seconds 1 piston road 2 log grip 3 fly wheels 4 block run 5 TIE fighter 6 the wedge 7 broken bridge 8 coin flip 9 giant ring 10 flying squirrel squirrel with rope ladder version Competitors 1 Donovan Metoyer 4. block run 2 Geoff Britten 1. piston road 3 Joe Moravsky CLEAR 56.0 seconds left 4 PJ Granger 4. block run 5 Kacy Catanzaro 2. log grip 6 Kung Cheen Howng CLEAR 53.0 seconds left 7 Sara Heesen 3. fly wheels 8 Colin Bell 3. fly wheels 9 Paul Anthony Terek 3. fly wheels 10 Brett Sims 2. log grip 11 Nate Burkhalter 2. log grip 12 Kane Kosugi 4. block run 13 Shane Kosugi 1. piston road 14 Sho Kosugi 9. giant ring 15 Quest O Neal 2. log grip 16 Karen Wiltin 6. the wedge 17 Adam Rayl 6. the wedge 18 Meagan Martin CLEAR 60.0 seconds left 19 Jessie Graff CLEAR 45.8 seconds left 20 Isaac Caldiero CLEAR 55.0 seconds left 20 attempts 5 clears South Korea Stage 1 85 seconds 1 quad steps 2 balance bridge 3 cross grip 4 sky hooks 5 broken bridge 6 cane lane 7 crazy beam cross 8 domino pipes 9 rope swing 10 final cones Competitors 1 Jang Soo-Ji 5. broken bridge 2 Lee Chan-Dong 1. quad steps 3 Park Dong-Jin CLEAR 38.0 seconds left 4 Hwang Hee-Chan 8. domino pipes 5 Kim Yin-Ji 6. cane lane 6 Kim On-A 6. cane lane 7 Jin Jong-Oh 7. crazy beam cross 8 Park Tae-Hwan 2. balance rbidge 9 Park Jin-Young 6. cane lane 10 Hee Yong-Park CLEAR 33.0 seconds left 11 Oh Hye-Ri 1. quad steps 12 Lee Jung-Chul 2. balance bridge 13 Lee Hyo-Hee 3. cross grip 14 Yoon Jin-Hee 3. cross grip 15 Hwang Dae-Heon 7. crazy beam cross 16 Jun Jung-Lin CLEAR 51.5 seconds left 17 Kim Yoo-Ran 2. balance bridge 18 Mun Ji-Hee CLEAR 39.0 seconds left 19 Kim Eun-Ho 9. rope swing 20 Kim Magnus CLEAR 60.0 seconds left 20 attempts 5 clears UK Stage 1 85 seconds 1 rolling pistons 2 utility pole slider 3 mix and match bridge-coin flip-spin bridge-diamond dash fusion with another broken bridge piece after that 4 bridge jump 5 rope junction in Stage 3 6 giant ring 7 warped wall 8 the wedge 9 spinning log 10 rope climb Competitors 1 Roshane Young 5. rope junction 2 Imogen Horrocks 1. rolling pistons 3 Chris Evangelou 4. bridge jump 4 Marcus Morrison 3. mix and match 5 Chantel Sharp 8. the wedge 6 Shaodow 9. spinning log 7 Radzi Chinyanganya 2. utility pole slider 8 Ryan Hand 1. rolling pistons 9 Greg Ball 1. rolling pistons 10 Chloe Henry CLEAR 38.0 seconds left 11 Billy Barry 3. mix and match 12 Nicole Hibbert CLEAR 55.0 seconds left 13 Theo Andrews CLEAR 54.0 seconds left 14 Brendan Riley CLEAR 53.0 seconds left 15 Monty Gupwell CLEAR 52.8 seconds left 16 Georgia Munroe CLEAR 52.0 seconds left 17 Owen McKenzie 3. mix and match 18 Mike Snow 3. mix and match. couldnt get to the diamond as he slipped on the spin bridge ball 19 Sebastien Foucan 6. giant ring 20 Deren Perez CLEAR 60.0 seconds left. joint fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament with Magnus and Martin 20 attempts 7 clears Nigeria Stage 1 85 seconds 1 piston road 2 cross grip 3 fly wheels 4 crazy jump hang 5 move tackle 6 double warped wall 7 salmon ladder in Stage 2 8 sky hooks producers were thinking of putting the hinge in it but the hinge is already in Stage 3 9 rope swing 10 rope climb Competitors 1 Segun Toriola CLEAR 24.9 seconds left 2 Odunayo Adekuoroye 1. piston road 3 Hannah Rueben 1. piston road 4 Aminat Adeniyi 4. crazy jump hang 5 Adebenjo Bictoria 8. sky hooks 6 Soso Tamarau 9. rope swing 7 Amas Daniel 7. salmon ladder. fell on 4th rung 8 Miesinnei Mercy Genesis 7. salmon ladder. fell on 7th rung 9 Mariam Usman 6. double warped wall. time out 10 Ike Diogu 1. piston road 11 Chamberlain Emeka Oguchi CLEAR 50.0 seconds left 12 Ebi Ere CLEAR 48.0 seconds left 13 Andy Ogide 2. cross grip 14 Michael Umeh 2. cross grip 15 Ben Uzoh 4. crazy jump hang 16 Gloria Asumnu 9. rope swing 17 Margaret Bamgbose 10. rope climb 18 Jennifer Madu CLEAR 54.0 seconds left 19 Blessing Okagbare-Ighoteguonor CLEAR 52.0 seconds elft 20 Tega Odele CLEAR 50.0 seconds left 20 attempts 6 clears Total Results 100 attempts 27 clears Stage 2 Japan Stage 2 90 seconds 1 giant cross slider track 2 lockstep 3 balance tank 4 super salmon ladder rungs 5 tilting slider 6 trident lift 25k 30k Competitors 6 Mina Sorayama CLEAR 32.9 seconds left 13 Taiga Hoshikawa CLEAR 36.0 seconds left 18 Rie Komiya 1. giant cross slider. skimmed the water at the end of the track 20 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 72.0 seconds left 4 attempts 3 clears USA Stage 2 90 seconds 1 giant ring swing 2 criss cross salmon ladder 3 wave runner version 4 butterfly wall Ninja Warrior Version 5 wingnut alley 6 wall flip 56.69k 68.03k Ninja Warrior 9 version Competitors 3 Joe Moravsky CLEAR 24.6 seconds left 6 Kung Cheen Howng 1. giant ring swing 18 Meagan Martin CLEAR 52.0 seconds left 19 Jessie Graff CLEAR 49.6 seconds left 20 Isaac Caldiero 2. criss cross salmon ladder. fell on 3rd rung on 2nd set 5 attempts 3 clears South Korea Stage 2 90 seconds 1 backstream 2 rope reverse in Stage 1 3 reverse fly in Stage 1 4 flag wall ANW butterfly wall made especially for South Korea with their flag on it 5 roulette row 6 wall lift 40k 50k Competitors 3 Park Dong-Jin CLEAR 64.0 seconds left 10 Hee Yong-Park 2. rope reverse 16 Jun Jung-Lin 5. roulette row 18 Mun Ji-Hee 2. rope reverse 20 Kim Magnus CLEAR 75.0 seconds left 5 attempts 2 clears UK Stage 2 90 seconds 1 spider jump 2 spin cycle 3 double salmon ladder producers were thinking of putting the salmon ladder in UK Stage 2 but then they realised the obstacle was in Nigeria Stage 1 4 swinging pegboard pegboard 5 wingnut alley 6 wall lift Warrior UK Version 41k 45k Competitors 10 Chloe Henry 1. spider jump. disqualified for grabbing the top 12 Nicole Hibbert CLEAR 62.8 seconds left 13 Theo Andrews 2. spin cycle 14 Brendan Riley 5. wingnut alley. fell on 4th wingnut 15 Monty Gupwell CLEAR 72.0 seconds left 16 Georgia Munroe 3. double salmon ladder. fell on transition from 5th rung on 1st set to 1st rung on 2nd set 20 Deren Perez CLEAR 79.0 seconds left 7 attempts 3 clears Nigeria Stage 2 90 seconds 1 chain reaction 2 lockstep 3 balance tank 4 spin cycle 5 roulette row 6 trident lift 25k 30k Competitors 1 Segun Toriola CLEAR 74.0 seconds left 11 Chamberlain Emeka Oguchi 2. lockstep 12 Ebi Ere 3. balance tank 18 Jennifer Madu CLEAR 79.0 seconds left 19 Blessing Okagbare-Ighoteguonor CLEAR 82.0 seconds left 20 Tega Odele CLEAR 83.0 seconds left. took 7 seconds to complete Stage 2. the shortest time to complete a stage in the history of Ninja Warrior let alone Stage 2!. fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament. 6 attempts 4 clears Total Results 27 attempts 15 clears Round Robin Stage Stage 3.. .note that from this point on country codes will be put next to their number so the producers dont get muddled up .note that there is also no break between any obstacle except for the resting bar between the 1st and 2nd pipe on the double pipe slider 240 seconds 1 cross hop 2 lock pole maze 3 blade hang 4 circle cross 5 fallout 6 rung climb 7 the hinge 8 every cliffhanger made 9 rolling upper body balls upper body version of the spin bridge where you use your hands 10 bridge of destiny 18 Version 11 swings that dont really swing to the triple swing but they actually swing a teeny bit 12 double pipe slider Competitors JAP 6 Mina Sorayama 1. cross hop JAP 13 Taiga Hoshikawa 12. double pipe slider. lost grip becuase of previous 11 obstacles sapping all of his strength JAP 20 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 161.0 seconds left USA 3 Joe Moravsky 9. rolling upper body balls USA 18 Meagan Martin 1. cross hop USA 19 Jessie Graff 2. lock pole maze SKOR 3 Park Dong-Jin 7. the hinge SKOR 20 Kim Magnus 11. swings that dont really swing UNK 12 Nicole Hibbert 8. every cliffhanger made. fell on transition to 3rd moving ledge on ultra crazy cliffhanger section UNK 15 Monty Gupwell 8. every cliffhanger made. fell on transition to 3rd ledge on shin-cliffhanger section UNK 20 Deren Perez 3. blade hang NIG 1 Segun Toriola 1. cross hop NIG 18 Jennifer Madu 3. blade hang NIG 19 Blessing Okagbare-Ighoteguonor CLEAR 165.7 seconds left. fastest Stage 3 time of the tournament NIG 20 Tega Odele 1. cross hop 15 attempts 2 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:120m 50 seconds 1 rotating log climb 50m 2 silk climb 50m 3 rope climb 20m Competitors JAP 20 Hiroyo Shimada KANZENSEIHA 0.1 seconds left NIG 19 Blessing Okagbare-Ighoteguonor 2. silk climb. time out. about 98m up. about 48m up the silk climb 2 attempts 1 kanzenseiha Best Performance:Hiroyo Shimada only competitor to achieve kanzenseiha this season. this also marks her 5th kanzenseiha!